hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrich Schmieder
Heinrich Schmieder (14 February 1970 in Schwäbisch Hall - 21 July 2010 in Livigno, Italy) was a German actor. Heinrich Schmieder was born in 1970 as the son of Albanian-banatdeutsch immigrants. From 1991-1994 he studied acting at the private Zinner Studio in Munich. He worked alongside many theater engagements, especially as an actor for movies and feature film productions. From 1999 to 2001, Schmieder, played the role of Commissioner Tobias von Sachsen in the crime broadcaster Radio Bremen. He appeared along with Heino Ferch and Sebastian Koch, in the 2001 TV movie The Tunnel (Der Tunnel), as Theo Lohmann. In 2003, he was nominated for the German Television Award. In 2004, he played the role of Rochus Misch in the Oscar-nominated film Der Untergang, directed by Oliver Hirschbiegel. From 2005 he was a member of the German Film Academy. Schmieder passed away on the 21st July 2010, aged 40 in a hotel in Livigno, Italy, where he had stayed as a participant in the Bike Transalp. He left a wife and two children. Filmography *Flug in die Nacht - Das Unglück von Überlingen (2009) .... Bernd Wegmann *Hitler vor Gericht (2009) .... Staatsanwalt Ehard *Darum (2008) .... Lohman *Verdacht, Der (2007) .... Udo *Prager Botschaft (2007) .... Frank Ziesche *Solo für Schwarz - Tödliche Blicke (2007) .... Georg Eichhorn *Doppelter Einsatz - Spurlos verschwunden (2006) .... Sören Baumann *Stubbe - Von Fall zu Fall: Schwarze Tulpen (2006) .... Thorsten Harmsdorf *Warchild (2006) .... Tony *Doppelter Einsatz - Seitensprung in den Tod (2006) .... Sören Baumann *Hunde haben kurze Beine (2006) .... Lutz Arnold *Heiratsschwindlerin mit Liebeskummer (2006) .... Alfred *Fall für B.A.R.Z., Ein (Serial TV) (2005) .... Bertram Birkenstock *Leibwächterin, Die (2005) .... *Margarete Steiff (2005) .... Lehrer *Geschenk des Himmels, Ein (2005) .... Peter Pfefferle *Downfall (2004) .... Rochus Misch *Hunger auf Leben (2004) .... Günter *Agujero (2004) .... Dino *D.I.K. - Jagd auf Virus X (2003) .... Franz Stübig *Alarm für Cobra 11 - Einsatz für Team 2: Countdown auf der Todesbrücke (2003) .... Walter Ludowski *Nur Anfänger heiraten (2003) .... Tom *Männer häppchenweise (2003) .... Forchert *Extreme Ops (2002) .... Goran *Liebe Schwester (2002) .... Martin Wlassek *Messerscharf - Tödliche Wege der Liebe (2002) .... Wolfram *Wie die Karnickel (2002) .... Hubert *Toter Mann (2002) .... Richard *Hochzeit auf Raten (2002) .... Maximilian *Verrückt ist auch normal (2002) .... *Tunnel, Der (2001) .... Theo Lohmann *Liebesengel (2000) .... Thorsten *Jahrestage (2000) .... Horst Papenbrock *Zärtliche Sterne (2000) .... Dusan *Antrag vom Ex (1999) .... Jan *Bubi Scholz Story, Die (1998) .... Klaus Eckleben - jung *Drei Mädels von der Tankstelle, Die (1997) .... Jungerer Mann *Held, Ein (1997) .... Polizist 2 *Patricias Geheimnis (1995) .... Fred *Tatort - Klassen-Kampf (1994) .... Kalle Seidel *Wir Enkelkinder (1992) .... Mephisto *Donna Leon - Feine Freunde (2003) .... Franco Rossi Awards *Nominated German Television Award Trivia *With Schmieder's death in 2010, Rochus Misch outlived his portrayer.﻿ **This also means that, ironically, the person who portrayed the only person who is still alive from Hitler's bunker died before any of the other actors who were in the film. *Schmieder also has the same birthday as the real life Wilhelm Burgdorf. Category:Actors